Blood and Chocolate TsunaXHibari
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Someone is targeting the Vongola one by one, taking them down starting with Tsuna, whoever it is succeeding in beating him to a pulp but flees before killing him. Whatever they want is unknown,At the same time Hibari is fighting his feelings for the boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari San...I'm sorry...you'll live without me...this is the only way...-Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna coughed blood falling onto the ground, he was barely able to keep standing anymore. But he wouldn't let them find the others, if he was out of the way then they would be left alone. So he just tried to keep his body up, he was not sure what to do now. "Foolish Tenth...you cover for them...and now you will die..." Tsuna looked he couldn't see him, this enemy was fast, the only time he saw it was when he was being knocked against the wall. "I wont' quit! not ever..." He hissed, and used the wall to shove himself up again, he was in pain yes but he wasn't about to let that distract him. He had to fight, keep his friends and family safe, his life meant nothing if he couldn't have them by his side. "Then prepare to die...You cannot run away boy..." The flame on the other male's forehead flared up changing to a blue mixed with red color.

'Let's see how strong the bonds you share really are...' He ran forward, pushing off the ground slamming his hand into Tsuna. He had tried to hit him, but he could feel something holding him back as the smoke cleared. And what he saw was something even he hadn't expected.

~Namimori Middle School~

Kyoya stood in the committee's office, he could see Sawada's little friends running around. What were they doing here, didn't they have some other place to be. Rather then running around, making noise and causing problems at his school. He just tried to ignore them and go back to his work. They were nothing more then annoying nuisances that needed to learn when to make noise and when not to. "Oi!" That loud silver haired boy was talking to Hibari, more like he was glaring at him. The boy needed to learn to calm down or so it seemed. "Should learn to calm down boy...there is no reason for you to be here anyway..." He didn't react to the glare, he just looked at them from where he was, the second floor at that.

"Tenth was coming to see you! now where is he!" Gokudera was not in the mood for Hibari's little game, he knew the tenth was around here somewhere he had to be. That boy was coming here, Sawada wasn't here. The silver haired brat should really think before he started accusing people it would not get him anywhere here. He just had to understand that much less realize it one of these days. "He's not here...now get out of my sight before you annoy me further..." With that he turned away from the window and walked back to the desk, he was in no mood to deal with them. But the fact that Sawada was nowhere to be found, maybe it should have alarmed him. Though at the time it didn't, he was not clueless, and he could take care of himself. 'Don't be a fool Sawada...'

He didn't think of going to look for him, not with those other annoying ones. If he did it would be alone, or with the certain ones he trusted. Until then it was just a wait and watch game, see what they did.

~Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lawn Head cause for the life of me I can't remember his name~

"Tenth has to be here! We have to find him!" Gokudera punched the wall, not caring that the blood dripped onto the ground. He was annoyed, the boy had been walking to visit Hibari. Said he had something to give him, and then out of the blue he hadn't come back at all. "Calm down we'll find him...Tsuna isn't foolish...he can handle himself...Think back to what he said to you before he left?" He stopped and focused on before the Tenth left, he seemed to be thinking over something. Almost like there was some secret, that he didn't want anyone to know.

~A few hours earlier-flashback mode: Gokudera and the Tenth-~

Tsuna was sitting in his room, a pencil in his mouth he was staring out the window as if he was thinking about something. They were supposed to be working on homework, but he didn't seem to even be paying any attention. "Tenth? We should get started..." Tsuna shook his head and cleared his thoughts looking to Gokudera. "Oh uh yea sorry...just distracted..." He slipped out his book, he hated homework it was boring and he didn't get it. Plus his mind was elsewhere today, with a certain black haired male that was still at the school. "What are you thinking about Tenth?" He was scribbling on the paper, trying to work on a problem on the homework. "Oh it's nothing..."He looked to the bag, and stood up. "I'll be um back...have to give something to Hibari San...!" He raced out of the room, sliding down the rail to the stairs. He landed next to his shoes, Gokudera following close behind.

"Wait Tenth!" He would go with him, but Tsuna just shook his head and smiled. "Take care of the others Gokudera..." And with that he had waved and was running out the door. Maybe he had known something that was going to happen, and hadn't told anyone at all.

~End of Flashback~

Now that he was thinking about it the Tenth had been acting weird, almost like something was up. He had tried to question but he was gone like it was nothing. "He...said Take care of the others...did he know something was going to happen?" Being the Tenth's right hand, they had to find him and fast. He should have noticed that he was worried, or something was wrong. Just a hunch was nothing if he didn't act on it. "Damn this all..." He got up and started to run, if he wasn't here. He was close, that feeling that he was in a fight or something was getting stronger and he didn't like that.

Unknown to them Hibari was following close behind, playing a little game is that what they thought he was doing. No he was focused on seeing if they found Sawada. 'Coming to see me Hah why does that kid even bother...' He cracked his neck and jumped down, to walk a different direction, it wouldn't be that hard to keep an eye on them if he needed to.

"It's like he was here..." Gokudera leaned down and saw the bag Tsuna had been carrying it was torn up, and stained with blood. The bloody footsteps seemed to be leading away from here and then they just vanished. He took off without another word, followed close by the others, he had to move quickly before something really bad happened. 'Tenth we will find you wherever you are...'

~Tsuna and this unknown person~

Tsuna held the person's hand he had caught it, though he could feel his arm being shoved back. He didn't know what was with this kid, what did he want. Why was he doing this, and would the others show up. All he could say was he hoped they never did, none of them getting hurt that was all he wanted was to keep them out of harm's way. "Why are you doing this!" He shuddered, and shook his head slamming the kid away from him, he had to get him out of here. Or he had to get away, this fight was getting complicated, and he could hear someone or something getting closer to him.

"You have no power Tenth...should have known that from the start now die!" The boy held up his hand, the flames surrounding it, as he tossed them at Tsuna. 'He can't use these flames...his body isn't suited to using them...' He looked the boy, and backed up waiting for him. The smoke wasn't clearing, and yet there was something there, something off. Tsuna could hear voices, it was Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a few other faces he couldn't see. His vision blurred, and the flames started to fade. "So the others have shown up but you are too late! Die!" He moved to throw the fire at them, Tsuna cried out forcing his body up. "You will not hurt them!" He blocked it with his flames, only to get tossed into the building where his body fell onto the ground again. This time he didn't get up much less twitch, the others were running towards him. That was all he could see as his vision blurred and went black.

"Sorry...maybe it's for the best...if you just live without me...now...Hibari San..." He was trying to say that, but he couldn't talk, so it was more of a thought as he floated into the black that was the dark. The voices were fading, he didn't know what was happening, there was nothing more he could see, it was over wasn't it.

They fell at Tsuna's side, his body was badly bruised and beaten, the flame had finally faded. He looked around, Gokudera couldn't the person who had done this it was like they were gone till he heard a voice. "Get him stronger...none of you will live if you fight like that...and think he did that for all of you...to keep you safe..." The boy jumped over the roof and was gone, like he had never been there. "Darn we have to chase him!..." Yamamoto grabbed onto his arm, and pulled him down. "Take the Tenth we'll find him...you should stay with him shouldn't you..." He looked to Kyoko's brother who was already running around searching shouting extreme and some other words he couldn't make out.

"Fine..." He wanted to pout but right now it was about the Tenth and getting him back to be taken care of. He had to be careful, moving quickly to bring the Tenth back to the hideout. Here they were not hunting, but with how people seemed to be acting and with what had happened today it wasn't like they could have been too careful. He kicked the door open, the Tenth wasn't even moving, there was just a slight pulse there. "Lay him down here..." A blue haired boy spoke just one small sentence before he started digging around. He was one of the new medics that had shown up here, maybe it was a good time that he had. "Stop pacing and sit down...you aren't helping..." He was cutting Tsuna's clothes off, a bit annoyed by Gokudera.

"Please Meli get him out of here...he's not helping if you want to help the Tenth sit out there and pray..." that was all he said as he pulled gloves on and covered up his mouth. 'This...isn't good...but have to try...' He sighed and started to get to work, he wanted to make sure he was alright.

~outside of the room~

He was walking back and forth, sitting down then standing up again. Gokudera knew something was happening in there but he couldnt' be in there now. 'Come on Tenth...' He thought, hearing the door open behind him, it was Yamamoto and Sasegawa. "Did you find him?" they just shook there heads and sat down near him, they looked exhausted, most of them probably were. Whoever had wanted this done to the Tenth was good at hiding himself and the men that worked with him. "all we can do now is wait..." The door to the room opened, and the blue haired boy walked out his clothes stained in blood, his blue eyes looked tired for the first time since he had been brought here. "He's stable...just barely...only time will tell...if he gets through this do no leave his side..." He sighed and tossed the gloves and he knew he would have to burn his clothes later.

"Now you can explain what happened...no one gets that beaten up just by chance..." He sat down behind the desk waiting for someone to start talking. "There wasn't much to see...someone is targeting us and they started with the tenth...for what reason we still don't know..." He looked to the door where the Tenth was, he could hear the noise of the machines he was connected to that were keeping him alive, or at least monitoring his condition now.

"For now he stays here...and keep your eyes open for things do not let your guard down..."He moved to look at the file, not really paying attention to them now.

~Tsuna's room~

The window to the boy's room was open, a slight breeze flowing into the room, it seemed that the dark room was empty. Till a shadow moved passed the window, sitting there was Hibari Kyoya. "Hm...Sawada..." he didn't move closer to the boy, and just watched him sleep, he stepped closer now. The others were not listening but as he placed the stuff of Tsuna's that was left at the scene, he heard the boy muttering something. "Hibari...san...run..." He might have known he was there, or maybe he didn't but Hibari moved to cover the boy up with the blanket and smirked.

"Kid worries way too much..." With that he was gone as if he had never been there, leaving Tsuna and the others, not that they would ever know he was there. 'A threat to a student...is a threat to the school...' His thoughts were ones of dealing with it, the one that harmed him, a student and his herbivore. No one was allowed to do that, but him.

Author Notes: Well this a bit ooc I will admit that much...I just don't know trying my best maybe...ah well poor Tsuna yada yada. Hibari is going to fight back as always when doesn't he. and um...yea. And apparently fanfiction likes to cut words from my stories and screw up the spacing so yea sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

"An illusionists' illusion countered by another illusion, has already lost it's own perception."

Tsuna could hear voices around him, people talking but he couldn't speak to get the attention of the voices, he put his hand to his forehead and winced. There was another hand on his, one he had felt before, and then it felt so unfamiliar. "It's time to open your eyes Tsuna...look at me..." His eyes flickered open but he couldn't move, where was he, the room was dark no lights, he wasn't on a bed. It felt like the floor almost like he was tied down. 'What happened? Where am I? Let me up...' he shivered, and tried to get up, but the hands held him down. "You should stop pushing yourself child...you are not in your realm..." His eyes darted around, he was thinking that maybe just maybe this was nothing more then a dream. "Why...am...I here...?" He coughed, and looked at the person, he felt the hand moved the hair out of his eyes that was sticking to his forehead. He couldn't focus, there was something off here. He needed to open his eyes, did he die. Had that kid succeeded in killing him? No he couldn't have, not the way he was feeling.

Or maybe he had, it was so confusing, something wasn't right he tried to move again. "All will be explained in due time...till then live your life like every day might be your last..." Tsuna's eyes widened and he jolted awake, well not literally he couldn't move but he had moved so fast that he had ripped the needle to his iv out of his arm. "Ow!" He groaned, his voice was hoarse like he could barely talk, what had happened, his body was sore like he had been hit around by Hibari a few times. Had he been, he couldn't even get out of the bed, he looked at the blood on his lap, it was dripping from his mouth, and the wound on his forehead, he could hear screams and some odd beeping noise as he fell back onto the bed.

~The doctor~

He was sitting at his desk, his fingers drummed impatiently on the desk, it had been about a week since Tsuna had been brought here. The Tenth seemed fine though it was like something was keeping him from waking up. Like his mind didn't want him to, or something was holding him back. They had to get him to wake up, or just hope he did soon. It hadn't been too long since then and his body could only handle so much stress. Each human body was different, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Lack of sleep was catching up with him, he should go and try to get some rest, but he knew school was almost over soon and Gokudera would be here again as he always was. Waiting patiently for the Tenth to wake up.

It was hard enough to get him out of here to go home, so he could lock up the clinic for the night. Only one visitor showed up after hours, a certain student from the school. He wanted no one to know he was there, just checking in on a patient, and he always seemed to be there and then just vanish as if he had never been there. "Doctor!" He heard the noise, it was coming from Tsuna's room, he dropped the file on the desk, and moved quickly towards the room. "Hold him down! It's shock..." He looked to line that was disconnected from Tsuna's arm, the drug had gotten into a part of his body it shouldn't have. All they could really do was wait and give him something to stop it. It would run it's course and hopefully leave his body, and not do anymore damage.

The blue haired boy tied Tsuna's arms and feet to the bars, it would keep him still just in case. Though he was calmed down, he could try to escape or put up a fight if he woke up again. "He scratched himself pretty good...get me the first aid kit...jeez Tenth even getting hurt in the hospital...second time you've done this." He sat down by his side cleaning the cut not looking up at the window, he was not sure why he even bothered to care about this. "What are you doing here Hibari? Why didn't you come through the door...?" He didn't care, he was always walking through the window, it was like he didn't want to use the door. He didn't want anyone to see him showing up here did he, and it was that.

"hm...he woke up?" He was looking over the ties on Tsuna's arms and legs, it was like bondage but without the fun, and the doctor was still in here. The kid was pale, and panting his body seemed to be shaking. It was like he still had a fever, and was trying his best to fight it. "Yes he did...why do you come here Kyoya...? A guy like you..." He wasn't assuming exactly, but he did know that Hibari cared more then he would mention, maybe he was confused since he did keep on coming back here day after day. Well okay Night after night but it was still the same thing.

"None of your concern...keep me informed of his condition..." With that he was gone, leaving a lunch box near the window, with a few clothes and a blanket from Tsuna's mother. He had just been doing that for selfish reasons maybe, or to get more information out of the family about who would want to hurt Tsuna like that. "Hm...Hibari...you should learn to relax some but I suppose I can't force you..." He went back to his work, and untied Tsuna. He was resting now, that was the least he could do was make it more comfortable. Not like he would really get hurt or anything right, he was just a bit shocked with what might have happened. "Never thought I'd get stuck in this line of work..." He walked to the door, and looked at the window, before he went to get the lunch and clothes placing them next to Tsuna."Far enough away so he won't knock it down...but it's close to him...just like home is right there..." It was why he did this, he wanted to take care of people like Tsuna who got in over there heads in this kind of life. He was looking at his book, listening to the ticking of the clock just waiting.

~At school with Gokudera and Yamamoto~

He was exhausted, they had been out all night trying to find the one who hurt the Tenth like that. He knew the Tenth wouldn't want them doing that, but they had to try and find him. That kid was supposed to die, and suffer for hurting them. They were a family and it was a matter of defending each other, and keeping the boss out of harms way. Yamamoto was talking to the other students, he looked tired too, but he was here for the baseball game later. And Gokudera didn't want to skip out on school just in case. It was almost over anyway, he wouldnt' have to wait to much longer to go and see the Tenth.

A flash of a familiar color flashed past his eyes, was it that new kid everyone was talking about. He hadn't seen him till now, and now that he had there was something familiar about him. That crimson red hair, he had seen it before. When the Tenth was attacked, as he stood up he knocked his book to the floor looking at the kid. He just tilted his head to one side, and leaned down to pick up the book. "here you dropped this." With that he skipped away and sat down in his seat. He was watching the Vongola's guardians closely, they needed to be trained and he had noticed that Hibari was early as always. He didn't seem to like to be late, them being here today just made things more Tsuna would probably be coming back to school soon, and when he did the kid could make his move. A test even, for the guardians, they had to figure out where the loyalty they had was, and who would it stick with. "Hey Sei ya wanna help me pass out the books?" he looked up to see Yamamoto, and nodded taking a stack of the books from him as they walked through the desks passing them out. He liked school, and he wanted to make friends with the people here. He smirked at Gokudera and put the book down, he wanted to just know what was going of course things were about to happen, and now it was just complicated.

He heard the bell ring after he handed out the last book, and he grabbed his bag. "Oh I have to go um Yama chan! Let's meet later at the park okay!" He raced out of the classroom, and moved away from the school digging around in his bag. If he was late, he wouldnt' be able to do what he needed to do tonight, as he skidded down the street into the door, well not literally he almost did. But he had opened the door at the last minute. "I'm home!" He dropped his bag, and no one was there. He might as well work on his homework, while he waited.

~Gokudera~

He had left Yamamoto at the school, he wanted to get out of here as fast as he could, just to see how the Tenth was doing. He had heard he was awake earlier but he wasn't allowed to leave school. 'I wonder if he's still awake...brought him some of the cakes from Haru and Kyoko...and um...a book from Sasegawa...' He hadn't looked at the book or any of that after all it was for Tsuna. He knew it wasn't poisoned, the cakes were the only thing he was concerned about, but if they had been he would have noticed storm guardian status and all of that sweet knocked on the door, and moved back as it was opened. "Here to see Tsuna? He's awake...though a bit confused...he hasn't talked much all day..."Gokudera nodded, and walked into the room where Tsuna was, he wanted him to be alright. "Hello Tenth how are you feeling?" He waved and coughed, covering his mouth. His chest hurt, but he was happy to see him. "Hello...are you alright...?" His voice was still hoarse and he couldn't see very well, his eyes looked empty like, but they just had to adjust and heal before he could actually leave this place. "Yea...But Tenth...I..." Tsuna just shook his head and smiled, he wasn't mad or anything, no he was more then happy that both of his friends, and well all of them were alright.

"I'm alright...it's just a few bruises." He looked and tried to find his juice, but he couldn't find it, his vision was all messed up. "Here let me get it..." He grabbed it and held it so the Tenth could get a drink, this might have seemed awkward to anyone but he had to help him heal. After he couldn't help him save his life, and keep this from happening. "Gokudera...how's Yamamoto and Kyoko's brother?" He was concerned about all of them, of course he had seen Hibari before, well he felt like he had. "And Hibari san...has he been around lately?" Tsuna wanted to know what was going on with everyone while he was here."They are exhausted from being out most of last night but other then that they are alright...he has a baseball game later..."Tsuna remembered that he wanted to go, but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to go there.

"Wish I could go...but you'll at least tell me all about it right?" He could tell he had nodded, and muttered that he would, it was like some of his vision was returning. "Can't wait to go back home...though all the homework...ah well..." He leaned back, his body was still sore, being covered in bandages not like anyone would blame him for that. He had fought for what mattered to him, and now he just had to recover. But what if that child came back, he had to be stronger next doctor walked back into the room with a tray of needles, and some medicine. "Well I have to give Tsuna his medicine, and do some tests...I will give you the results later. For now it's best if you went home you said you had work to do anyway..." He was not trying to get rid of him and yet at the same time he was trying to get rid of him. "I'll see ya later Gokudera kun." he smiled and waved, before sitting back in the bed, holding out his arm, he didn't seem to like the thought of getting shots. But the sooner this was all done the sooner he would probably be able to go home.

"Ow!" He winced, and dug his nails into the bed, this hurt and he didn't like it, he wanted to get away from it all. There was something they had to do, and as he looked towards the window waiting. He was watching the stars, it was pretty tonight and he was so concerned about everyone. "Shouldn't you be resting Sawada?" Not that Hibari cared, he was sitting in the window, his bird sitting on his shoulder. It flew over to Tsuna and sat on his head singing the song for the school. "Hibari San...It's been awhile...I think..." He was cold, and snuggled closer in the blanket, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do, what was going to happen felt someone walk past him, and drop a jacket around his shoulders. "should take better care of yourself Herbivore...unless you really want to die..." He didn't know why he had come here, Tsuna couldn't see him anyway all he could really do was hear him. "But I'm fine just a little tired..." He sighed and leaned back yawning, he was tired, but didn't want to rest. "Rest boy..." he covered the kid up with the blanket after forcing him to lay down. "Thanks Hibari San..." he muttered, his eyes started to close. Hibari didn't move till he was sure the kid was asleep, he leaned down and kissed the boy lightly. It was barely a touch probably something he wouldnt' notice, he backed up and looked at him. 'Why did I do that...ugh have to go...' He left, leaving his jacket with Tsuna.

Author notes: Well that is the way it is yep, and yaoi happened hehe. Well sorta...it will just get a bit better, that was how the things were and at times yea. I did my best though right, well enjoy hehe~ Hibari isn't one to just announce how he feels like that ya know.


	3. Chapter 3

"How Strong is your will to Survive Hibari Kyoya...? Let's see what makes you tick~"-Sei Lorenze- Sei smirked, and dug under his bed, slipping a ring onto his finger, as it glowed with the power of the mist. He closed his eyes, letting the mist flow over his body. 'Master said to test the guardians...let's start with precious Hibari...Kyoya...' He thought about opened his eyes, one of them was red, and glowing slightly. He looked to the door and moved to the window, climbing out of it, just sitting on the edge." Here I go...heh..." He jumped out, and threw his body out the window, feathers falling onto the ground. "Damn he's gone!" The door opened just as Sei left the room. There was noise of alarms going off, he knew he didn't have much time, the lab wouldn't be happy with him escaping like that. Neither would Xanxus but he had another mission that had nothing to do with him.

"Find him! I don't care what you have to do...the boss is gonna have our heads...if we don't get him back..." The people in white moved out, Sei was keeping his senses open. Moving quickly he had to find Hibari, slipping the mask over his eyes so no one could see his face. He flapped the wings, feathers covered in the mist flame flew out behind him. "Keep them busy!" He swooped down underneath a bridge, and threw himself down. He could feel Hibari's energy, and looked around. "Hehe let's go!" He moved to kick at Hibari, his foot hitting the tonfa. "Well...well that's a new one...actually trying to fight now hibari?"

His eyes met the other male's eyes, there was little emotion in his eyes. "Picking a fight with me...hmph...interrupting me...I will bite you to death..."Sei just laughed, he was used to people saying things like that, and Hibari wouldn't be able to do that. He was standing up to Hibari, the mist flickered over him, he didn't have any other ring. This was one he had stolen from somebody, the other rings appeared in his hand, and he slipped them onto his fingers. "Come on boy...prove to me your strength use your ring..." He moved back and held onto the wall, he was trying to look at him. And hope that something was happening, there was nothing he could do now but fight.

He flicked the feathers, they were useful for his way of fighting, and as he lunged for Hibari he thought maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Just one simple thought, but just like that it was gone, and he swerved to avoid being hit with the tonfa. "Fast...that's good..." He moved and kicked at Hibari, his leg was blocked by the tonfa, but he moved and brought his knee up to slam it into hibari's face knocking him back. "But not fast enough..." He looked at the blood on his leg, and just ignored it. He was here to train them, and that was that even if his life was ended in the process.

~Flash back~

Sei stood with his back to everyone, thinking something wasn't right about this. There was no way they were gone, he was imagining it, why had he stuck around here with Spanner. With all these people, who knew nothing about him. 'The tenth and his little friends won't fall to such people as you...' The boy heard a voice in his head, his eye stung the mist energy swirling from the ring. He fell to his knees, clutching his head, trying to get it to stop. 'Just listen to me boy...you go back to the past with them...back to your home...prepare them for the war...' He knew that voice, had heard it before, when he was being dragged out of the fire before, and left for Spanner and that idiot he worked for to find.

"But what...how..." He just didn't know how he was supposed to do that, they probably wouldn't trust him, and even if they did things wouldn't be easy. He was a experiment, saved from the brink of death. And now this was where his loyalty had to be proven, helping the Vongola even if he didn't like them at all. 'You will figure out something until then I'm using your body to sleep...find Chrome...she will understand...' With that the voice was gone, he had to figure out what name to put to the voice, and then there was finding this Chrome person.

The kid moved, digging into his pocket pulling out a see through box, sitting in it looked like one of those things the arcabaleno were always holding. 'Just a beginning of a new start...' And with that he was gone like he had never been there.

~End of Flashback~

Sei looked around, keeping an eye on Hibari, the kid was fast that was all he had seen so far. But this was Hibari they were talking about, and he knew that he was stronger then he might have seemed. So there was no doubting him, it was better if they didn't, he would make sure they were stronger. Before this war showed to tear the world apart. He jumped back tossing the feathers down, the explosion would shake the area. He hissed seeing that annoying little creature. It was cute yes, but it had protected Hibari, so he was barely scratched. But it had done some damage, so that was something they had to work on right there.

"Looks like this fight has to be cut short...Don't die...you have a bigger fight ahead of you...Cloud Guardian..." His eyes flickered, the energy fading, he had to move he could hear them showing up. 'Just perfect...' He jumped onto the building and avoiding a strike, his arm getting sliced open though he didn't react to the pain at all. His eyes met Hibari's as he jumped away leading them away from him. "Those eyes...they know don't they...hm...no surprise to me..." He jumped into the alley to hide from them, shivering blood dripping onto the ground. The mask fell off of his face, and his powers started to fade away. The ring seemed to vanish like it had never been there. Just a way to hide it, he had always told himself as he fell down the wall.

~Hibari~

Hibari just walked away, leaving the kid to fend for himself, it was one thing when this was on campus. He didn't bother to think about all of this, that kid had attacked him talking about some other goal. Some other fight, that he didn't really care much for having a part in. Though his mind wanted to fight that kid again, just to tear him apart. That was the fate of ones who picked a fight with him.

~Switching to Tsuna~

Tsuna forced himself out of the bed, he felt like something was wrong, like a fight had happened and he couldn't just stand here like nothing had happened. 'What happened...this feeling...' He stumbled, since he could barely see. But he had to find out what this feeling meant, peeking out of the room he saw no one was watching that closely. "This is my chance..." He muttered, and stumbled, holding onto the wall, using it to find his way to the door, once he opened the door, he looked around. This was not easy but he was going to follow his feeling, that part of him that seemed to know what was going on.

'Will find them...' He took off running and stumbling, he was pushing his body after what had happened but he had to find them before someone else did. The boy's body screamed at him, as he ran headfirst into someone in white. He fell back and looked up at them, he had never seen them before but what were they doing out here. "Watch where you are going kid..." He moved past them, looking to the others. "Find that darn kid...if he gets away again we are in trouble..." Tsuna didn't know who they were but he had a feeling this was why he was out here, he moved to get up and walk past them like nothing had happened. He was certain they weren't looking anymore, he darted into the alley almost tripping over a person.

The kid was covered in blood, his clothes torn and it looked as if he had been like this for some time. Maybe his body was reacting to something, or something had happened. The kid looked like someone he knew, he had seen before, but his vision was messed up still. So it was probably his imagination, he had to play it off to just being that. "What...who...?" He leaned to help him up, he didn't think it was wise to leave him out here like this, who was this person. Where had they come from, did he know them from somewhere.

"We will get help for you..." He put the boy on his back, well the best he could, he wasn't as strong as he usually was. But he was trying his best at this point in time. 'Have to get back...' He walked slowly, dragging the boy, he was holding mostly off the ground except for the kid's feet. "Why would you help someone when you can barely walk..." He coughed, and spoke opening his eyes to look at Tsuna. The Tenth was a nice person, but why would he do this, he barely knew Sei. Other then the fact that they had seen each other a few times, and he had come back from the future with them.

"If you don't help one how can you save someone else...plus you aren't a bad kid..." Sei smiled, and closed his eyes again, he was cold and his body hurt. Getting into that fight was probably not the smartest idea, but the others that had bugged him afterwards. Now they were his problem and had always been, he would have to keep his true purposes hidden from Tsuna, and the others. Hibari had some idea probably because of how smart he was, but that was all of that wasn't it. He wouldn't be able to do much else now. 'Tenth...your touch it's the same as it was ten years in the future...before...no wont' think like that...this time we will save you...' He shook his head, and let the darkness take him again, he was too tired to keep his body awake anymore.

The Tenth would be alright, his friends were coming closer, that storm Guardian and the other one, the baseball nut. They would know who he was wouldn't they, but he didn't care. It was only a matter of time, and it was better they find out now rather then later when it was too late to stop it.

Gokudera sighed, and walked, he was listening to the baseball nut and yet he wasn't. He was rambling on about something,and all he could think about was getting to see the Tenth, to make sure he was alright. And see if he was going back to school soon, he hadn't been able to find out the day before. "Tenth!" He saw the boy walking with someone wounded on his back, he didn't seem to see them and then he thought that maybe his eyes still hadnt' healed. They rushed over and took the boy from him, it was Sei, what was he doing here. And how had he gotten wounded like this, by who or what. "Let's get back to the clinic...get him taken care of, and Tsuna needs to be in bed..." Yamamoto knew what he was saying, and he might as well do something since they were just standing here.

Sei opened his eyes again to see a white room, and he was in a bed, one of his arms was being held down and he was looking at the people. Tsuna was in one corner asleep against Gokudera, Yamamoto was watching him closely. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, he might as well explain all of this, but now it was really not the time. He had to test all of them first, but he was here now. And they would want to know what had happened, he could make up something, not like they could see the rings on his hands anymore anyway.

He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but his voice came out as nothing more then a whisper..."You have to watch your back...they'll be after you next..." He muttered, leaning back knowing they would ask him more. But he was tired and just wanted to rest and get this over with. 'They should just leave me alone...' He looked out the window and didn't want to talk anymore about what had happened. "We will leave you alone...but you will not leave...you owe us a explanation..." With that they walked out of the room, Tsuna being carried by Gokudera.

'They have no clue what is waiting for them...on the other side of this world...' He sighed and looked around, leaning back and hiding his face in the pillow. He was fast asleep, the kid needed rest, and his guard would be up even when he was asleep, it was better that way.

Author notes: End to this, yea doesn't make sense in some places….was dealing with a site troll who might have screwed my computer over. Ah well….it happens…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alone on the Island

Hibari stood in the office of the student council looking around at the students. They were coming to school, it was a vacation for all of them. And Tsuna shivered, he had the feeling he was being watched by someone, and he looked up his eyes meeting Hibari's. 'Is he alright...he seems hurt...'Tsuna didn't know what he was supposed to do after all of that, but there had to be something he could do. He was just not sure if he wanted to risk anything at all. "Um guys I have to go talk to Hibari I'll be right back.." Gokudera grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "At least let me go with you...Can't leave you alone..." He didn't want him to get hurt this time, and that was just the way it was. Tsuna just smiled and moved away from him.

"Alright let's go then..."He wanted to refuse, and not let him come with him so he just kept walking. He could feel Gokudera was close behind him, as he kept on walking. He wanted to get there already. "Um hibari san..." He knocked on the door and opened it carefully, to get pulled into the room. "Tenth..."Hibari showed his face and glared at Gokudera. He was not happy but when was he ever. "Wait here I'll give him back in one piece..." That was all he said as he shut the door again, and pushed the Tenth against the wall.

"Why are you here?" The tonfa was held in his hand against his head, the cold metal touching his skin. " I was worried about you...heard that you got into a fight..." He ran his hands over the bruise on Hibari's cheek and leaned up to kiss it lightly. He didn't know if he would hit him, but he just shoved him lightly, and looked at him. "You sit next to me on the trip got it...no one else that's that...now go...your pet is waiting for you..."Tsuna nodded, and moved to walk out of the room, his hand releasing Hibari's. "Be careful Hibari San..." with that he was gone down the hall with Gokudera.

"Tenth? What was that about?" Tsuna just smiled, he had nothing to talk about, he was not sure what he wanted to do. He knew he had to do his best, and he was going to sit with Hibari, he was smiling as he was walking. That was just the sooner things had gone, and now here he was. "Are you sure..?" Gokudera looked at him, he wanted to know what he was thinking and also what he was doing. "It's nothing alright. Just had to thank Hibari..." He did after all it was partially his fault he had gotten into a few things, and that was just how it was. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, how to get Gokudera to realize he wasn't doing this to get mad at him. And he just wanted to sit with Hibari for once, that was that. Gokudera would probably be close to him as well.

"If you say so..." Gokudera didn't like the fact that the Tenth was hiding things from him, it was annoying and yet here he was trying his best to not let his temper get the better of him. And then at the same time just put up with it. As he looked around a image flickered in his mind, it was someone he had seen before. Younger, golden like hair very much similiar to his. But he knew it wasn't him, and standing at his side, holding some of his bags was a few other people. Where were they going, was it the same place they were going now. He saw the boy who looked like him turn back and mouth something. 'Be careful...child...' and with that he felt someone shaking him. "Tenth Tenth!" Gokudera was trying to get his attention.

"Oh uh Sorry! was just thinking about something." He walked to the bus, stopping and leaning against it. Yamamoto was right next to them followed by Ryohei. He hadn't talked to him for awhile, he was wondering where Kyoko was. She was probably talking excitedly with Haru. "Oh hi! how's Kyoko?" He was a bit concerned, but he hadn't talked to them for so long, and though he had a feeling she seemed alright. After her visiting him before, she was just concerned about him. Not that he minded it, he was happy to have friends such as these ones.

He didn't even speak, cause she was running up along with Haru to glomp Tsuna. The kid almost hit his head on the bus but used his hand to catch himself. "It's nice to see the two of you...how have you been?" He was not used to this, but they had been with him and the others through a lot if he didn't let them at least do this then he was just not being nice. And that was nothing like him either. "Tsuna we have to go! but we should talk later, we have something for you!" Haru dragged Kyoko away as they began to talk excited like amongst themselves. About what no one had any idea they were talking to fast.

"Well that tells me what I need to know..." He looked up to see Hibari, it was almost time to go. Hibari wasn't going on one of the buses it seemed. After all he didn't like crowded places, but Tsuna was waiting to hear where he was. He had to figure it had been arranged so he was with Hibari, and Gokudera was as well, or maybe not. "Tenth..." Gokudera was looking at Hibari as if he had followed his gaze, he wasn't going to leave his side, but he knew they might be separated at some point. "Let's go! We know where we are supposed to be!" Tsuna picked up his bags, and ran though his wounds were almost healed they still hurt a bit.

"Tenth wait! Um we'll see ya later..." He raced after Tsuna, picking up his other bag. He was always trying to help somehow and this was just another way he could do so. If he played his cards right, the Tenth seemed to have his own ideas in his head about how this vacation was going. "Put your bags in the back and you two get in...It's just you two, Yamamoto and Ryohei as well...It seems he was placed here too..." The thing they were riding in was big enough to hold all of them, and not make Hibari uncomfortable it was why it had been picked. Hibari had his own plan, though he wouldn't say it. With the other two annoyances they would keep that silver haired brat occupied. And he wouldn't have to really think about them. Little Tunafish would be his to sneak away and play with.

Tsuna face palmed slightly and just watched them, wondering how this was going to go well. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Hibari. He nodded, and tossed his bag in the back, watching as the others did the same. He was keeping his ring around his neck and the box was in the little bag he had with them. After past experiences they kept them on there persons at all times, even in a situation like this. It was the fact that they weren't sure when this was going to change, or who might show up.

Tsuna sat down and leaned back, the seat next to him seemed to move a bit as Hibari slipped next to him. There was some distance between them but not much, Gokudera was watching them closely, but got distracted by Ryohei and Yamamoto. Tsuna moved to touch Hibari's hand and blushed looking out the window. They started to move after everyone was in the car, it was only a matter of time before this went that way. 'He's so tense...' Tsuna could tell that when he touched his hand, he wished there was some way he could help him.

'Wish I could help him...' He sighed and looked at Hibari, he could feel his eyes looking at him even when he wasn't actually looking at him. It was complicated but what choice did he really have in all of this. "You should relax some...If you don't it might make this not so much fun..." Yamamoto was talking to Tsuna and Gokudera as well as Hibari it was like they were to tense for there own good. "Yea should! Just thinking...Hibari should play a game with us." Tsuna knew they had been prepared for this, and he just wanted another excuse to sit next to Hibari, he had to hope they got to share a room just the two of them.

Hibari just huffed, and looked out the window he didn't want to, he was just wanting to get this over with. Get to the place they were supposed to be going. "Ah well Tsuna ignore him..."Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand and dragged him over. "Please play...for me..." He muttered in Hibari's ear, and held onto his hand. he wouldn't let go. "Fine..." He barely spoke, and would just do it for this kid, just to get him off his case for now. Though the car stopped, and he looked out the window again, it seemed he could try to escape. Tsuna sighed and just motioned for the others to continue, he didn't want to play either for some reason. Something about his mood had just shifted, and he didn't like it at all.

He leaned back and looked up, he was just trying to think the best he could, not let things get the better of him. Not after all of this time, he knew he had to protect and save everyone that was important to him. It was making him feel even more out of place, and he didn't like that at all. He must have fallen asleep, when he was awoke, he was leaning against Hibari. The car was quiet and it didnt' seem to be moving. No one else was in here, and he was just trying to wake up. "Finally decided to wake up?" Tsuna jumped up and hit his head on the window, he didn't think that would have happen. But he had hit it pretty hard leaving a mark behind.

"Ow!" He fell back and landed with his hand on Hibari where it probably shouldn't be. He hadn't thought of that, and yet there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to have anything to do with it, but he felt a hand run over the bruise. "You should be more careful..." He dragged Tsuna out of the car, and avoided the others to get his forehead taken care of. "But Hibari san!" He was shoved into the bathroom, and it was shut behind them, he grabbed a paper towel and started dabbing at the mark on his forehead. There was some blood on it, but not very much he didn't think they would have to put up with this.

"It's fine Hibari! It doesn't hurt anymore..." He winced and rubbed his forehead, he could feel the band-aid was over it, and keeping it from bleeding more. He looked down feeling Hibari's hand touching his side, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now but there had to be something he could do. Tsuna looked at him, and then looked back down at the ground. He felt uncomfortable and he heard them walking past. It wasn't like they'd get left behind, but there was no way they would be able to walk now. People would start thinking things they shouldn't be thinking. That was why he was worried, or maybe it was because he didn't know what people would do to Hibari if they found out.

The voices faded away, and he felt Hibari pull away from him, he walked out the door first, as Tsuna scurried behind him. He wanted to tell him what was on his mind. But he couldnt' do that, there was no way for him to do so. Hibari moved there had to be some reason he was putting up with this kid. Not that he wanted to think about it. Tsuna sighed and focused, there had to be something to get Hibari to realize but it wasnt' working all that well was it. He had to be careful what he did, the rest of the time after they had gotten back into the car seemed uneventful. He must have fallen asleep again, because he was curled up again when he awoke. But this time everyone was still here and no one had left yet.

"Sleepy head Tsuna~" Yamamoto spoke, poking the kid, he hadn't commented till now. After all he was sleeping a lot this whole trip, and the kid hadn't seen much. But where they were supposed to be they were, and he was sitting on his bag waiting now to find out where they would be put. He hated the sea, and it made him sick to his stomach when he sat there. Even if he wasn't on the boat yet, he could feel it starting to show. He didn't want to think about it, even if it was good for him to have a vacation.

It was good for all of them, specially him and Hibari. Maybe they could get some time alone without the others. Even if he knew that would be difficult to do. "Come on Tsuna let's go!" He dragged Tsuna up, his bag had been picked up. And he was going with Gokudera, though he wondered if they would search it and take it to his room. Probably that seemed to be a likely thing that would happen. "Oh um okay..." He put his hand over his mouth, and tried to forget he was on a boat. He didn't know why he had let them talk him into this, and then he looked to Hibari and knew why he had. To maybe find some alone time with him somewhere. Not that he wanted to put up with being on a boat just for that. It was well worth it though if he could get some time alone with him.

Tsuna sighed and tried to relax leaning back, he was settling in sorta. This was just the place that had been here, nothing was going to make sure how it went. "um i'm going to wander around..." Tsuna slipped away, no one would hear him, Gokudera was too busy fighting again. And his eyes locked with Hibari's as the kid walked away. It was just for a second but it had meant something. Or at least in Tsuna's eyes it had, he didn't know what Hibari had thought.

The kid was leaning back, looking up at the sky. "Shouldn't be out here alone...not a smart idea..." Hibari sighed and didn't bother to speak much else, he was just walking past or so it had seemed. "I guess...just needed to think..." Tsuna sighed and looked upward again, he was trying to think, and just get his mind clear again. Something felt off, and as he looked back, he stumbled. The water it looked bad to him, but he didn't think he'd have a problem with it. He heard Lambo and looked at him right as he was hit in the face. "Ow...Lamb..." His voice was interrupted by a creak of metal, and Tsuna felt something give way. The next thing he knew he was falling into the water, a hand had grabbed his. Hibari or was it him he couldn't tell, all he knew is he cried out when they hit the water.

He blacked out, but could feel someone or something dragging him out of the water. But what would happen now, they were probably in a bad position even now.

Hibari dragged the kid from the water, dropping him on the sand, why had he jumped in after that boy. He should have just let him fall, but then he was also a student. So he just put it off to his need to protect his students. 'hm...now to find where we are...' He looked to Tsuna, the kid was shivering, and probably had taken in some water, but he looked fine.

Author Notes:Well that's the end of the this one, kinda in a fool mood sorry it took so long~ 


	5. Chapter 5

"Water cold...floating...whose hand...?where are we...?"

Chapter 5: Tempation equals choices

Tsuna could feel warmth, like someone was dragging him. Maybe even carrying him, he wasn't sure he just felt a lot better being here now. There was nothing he could say, as he opened his eyes he saw someone removing his clothes. "You were soaked..." that was all Hibari said, a fire was sitting between the two. And Tsuna's clothes were draped over something the water dripping off of it. "Oh...Hibari san...you..." He remembered seeing him jump after him, and that was the last thing he had remembered before feeling strong arms around him as he fell headfirst into the water. "Quiet!" He didn't speak much more then that, as he slipped off his shirt, his back hurt. He had hit it when he was catching Tsuna there was a bruise there but nothing more.

'That mark...it's from...' He moved to touch it carefully, getting no reaction out of Hibari. He felt bad that he had gotten hurt because of him. That wasn't what he wanted, he was trying to make sure he was alright. And then he had just wanted to think, why had that been so wrong. Why did he have to do that, but he finally had some alone time with Hibari. "I'm sorry Hibari San...you got hurt because of me..." He saw water near them, and grabbed it using his hand to spread it carefully on the bruise. It might not help much, but it would at least clean out some of the cuts around it.

If there was any, Tsuna couldn't see them he was having issues with his vision it was blurry. Like maybe the fall into the water had damaged it again. He wouldnt' say anything or complain, he was trying his best, making sure he put the water on the bruise and around it nowhere else. 'Have to take care of him...after him getting hurt because of me...' this wasn't what he had wanted to happen, but at the same time he was glad to be with Hibari. A shiver ran through his body and he sneezed quickly covering it up with his arm, so that way he didn't sneeze on Hibari nor make him mad somehow.

Hibari sighed and shook his jacket, it was mostly dry from walking around, so he put it over Tsuna's shoulders, since the boy had almost nothing but what was underneath the clothes he had worn. "Don't catch a cold...you'll just be a hindrance then..." Part of him was still being as cold as he usually was, but just for a second there was some care in his voice. '...Hibari..' He sighed and tried to relax, he wasn't as cold as before, but where were they. Did anyone know they were gone, were they close to anyone else, he wasn't sure. Though he wanted to know and maybe they could find the way back to the others.

"Hm...any idea where we are...thank you for trying to save me Hibari san..." He was silenced again, or maybe he was ignored because Hibari didn't say anything. He just looked ahead as Tsuna continued to clean off his back, being as careful as he could. "We'll find them shouldn't be far from where they were stopping to refuel..." That was all he said, he knew because he had checked himself, to keep things running smoothly. He was supposed to do so after all, and then this had happened. So it hadn't gone quite as he had wanted it to.

He shivered and looked to Hibari, the boy seemed as cold and closed off as ever. He moved to sit next to him, and held onto his arm. He looked up to Hibari to see him glaring at him, and backed up. "I'm sorry..." He just fiddled with something, and let it go, there was something wrong, and though at that moment things went a little bit complicated. Tsuna didn't like making Hibari mad but at the same time he didn't know what he was thinking, he just wanted to be close to him, and alone with him.

But he could feel Hibari glaring at him still, it was like his neck burned and that was probably because of Hibari, he didn't know what to say or do. "Well um I'm gonna go look around...see if I can find anything..." Tsuna stood up, only to feel Hibari grab his arm. "...nevermind don't get hurt..." With that he let him go, and just turned back to tending to the fire, he didn't want Tsuna to go just in case something happened. Not that he was about to say he cared about him at all, cause in his mind he didn't and shouldn't. He was tired of being confused by his own emotions or whatever was going on in his mind.

Tsuna walked out of the cave they were hiding in, it was not that bad here. He didn't mind it being alone with Hibari but he was starving for one. And they needed to eat to keep up the strength they had. "Let's see food..." Tsuna looked at a tree, there was fruit in it, the least it would do is be good for something, but he wasn't quite sure what. Would Hibari even eat it, he might as well try? But he would keep on searching and see what else he could find out here. There had to be something good, that they would at least be able to deal with. Till they started moving looking to find the place where the ship was stopping. They would sneak back on board like nothing had happened, unless people had noticed they were gone already.

~Back on the boat~

Gokudera was looking around for the Tenth he seemed to be the only one who was concerned about him. He hadn't seen him since he said he was going for a walk earlier. "He's probably around~" He sighed and knew that he wasn't here, or maybe he didn't know why he hadn't found him. Lambo had been crying near a broken part of the ship, it was like someone had fallen off. And he leaned down, there was blood here, it was Tsuna's, and there was part of his clothing here. "Don't tell me he..." he sighed and got up to run and find the others, they must have fallen off back there. "Tsuna's gone! He fell off..." He almost crashed into someone, it was the dudes from the student. "Chairman is not here...he was supposed to be with that boy you are always with..." Gokudera didn't like the thought even more if Tsuna had fallen off with Hibari.

"We can't find him either...I think they fell...like I mean into the water..." He explained about the blood he had found and the torn clothing. Even if he didn't like it, he had to tell them, even if it did mean that he was with Hibari. 'Tenth we will find you...' They nodded, and spread out among the ship to see if he was there, if they were it would be a relief if they weren't they had to hope that Hibari and Tsuna were alright.

~Back to the Island~

Tsuna was walking back with the food, he had found some weird other fruit thing. And had made a fishing pole out of things he found laying around. He was walking with some fish, and some more stuff for the fire. Hopefully Hibari would eat it, this was all they had now, there was no chance of getting anything else really out here. "Hibari san? I brought..." He stopped and looked, Hibari was sleeping, he smiled and moved to grab Hibari's jacket. He had left it here, and put the jacket over him to make him warmer. He didn't want him catching a cold, as he placed the food down on one of his shirts. He started to set up the fire, to cook the fish. And then he would do something with the fruit, hopefully Hibari would wake up soon.

They would have to get moving once it got light out probably to get where they were going. Who knew what they would really see out here though. It was one of his many worries, he just wouldn't think about them now. Or at least he would try not to, there had to be something he could do that would keep Hibari safe till they got back, and keep on smiling. The was easy thing for him to do, since he did it most of the time anyway right. Tsuna watched Hibari as he slept, he didn't mean to do that but as he was looking around he thought of something. He was that close to him, maybe he could do something, as he leaned down the boy twitched. 'Eek!' He didn't speak and just backed up, to go back to cooking, he wasn't sure he wanted to wake Hibari up. Though when he looked back he was already awake. "Um found some food..." He moved to hand Hibari the finished fish, he didn't know if he would eat it. But it was all they had rather then the fruit he had found. And he didn't want to make him mad. It would get worse if he did, he would have to really watch his back then.

Hibari said nothing, and looked at it, he took a bite but said nothing they were eating in silence. Tsuna poked the fire from time to time to keep it going. He didn't like how quiet it was between them, but he never thought of Hibari as one to talk to people. He looked at him, then looked down again. The two had just barely let their eyes meet. And he already felt as if he was under some sort of spell. Maybe it was just the confusion of his mind and being so near Hibari san alone.

He couldn't get over that feeling that he was being looked at it, and he looked up to see if he was. Hibari was the only one here, so it had to be him. "um Hibari?" He didn't know why he was looking at him like that, what was going through his mind. Had it been something Tsuna did, or was Hibari still hungry. The man didn't talk all to much, and he wasn't about to make him talk very much even if he wanted him to. He held out one of the bananas to him, and was like trying to distract him. "Are you still hungry?" He felt Hibari take it from his hand, and he was starting to relax some. That was till he felt hands shove him down and Hibari was sitting on him. Tsuna still had little or no clothes on, and this was awkward for him. He turned bright red, and tried to struggle a bit but Hibari was holding him tight.

"Hibari san?" Tsuna tried against to get away, but he wasn't able to get far, and Hibari just held him as tight as ever. His little Tunafish wasn't going anywhere, not if he had something to say about it. "Keep quiet...make too much noise and I'll bite you to death..." He muttered in Tsuna's ear, holding the boy's hands with one of his. And he ran his other hand down the boy's body, trailing over his showing skin. 'What is Hibari san doing...?'Tsuna wasn't complaing, but he hadn't expected this, not now not here or even at all really.

If anyone made advances at Hibari, he usually would shrug them off or play a game with that person. Was this just another game, no it didn't seem to be so. He kissed the boy roughly not holding back this time, he had no reason to do so. The boy didn't complain at all, he was stuck with his arms where they were, but even then he shivered. He felt Hibari pulled back and reach into his pockets. "What are you..." He felt that glare on him again and he shut up though part of him was freaking out. What was Hibari going to do to him? Out here and now, had he been waiting for this, had he planned this all along.

He felt Hibari moved and slip something around his hands, he hadn't let the boy see it. but the cold metal he realized what it was. Hibari had handcuffed his hands together to keep him from using them to get in the way. "Give up struggling..." He leaned down biting at the boy's neck leaving a purple like mark behind, he was plotting. And yet his mind didn't know why he was doing this to him. The kid had stopped struggling and seemed to be relaxing some. Though not for long, he had his plans, one was almost naked and the other wasn't. So he could torment him as much as he wanted to.

'I can do this...he got me into this mess...'he wiped some of the fruit that was clutched in his hand onto Tsuna's body. The boy moved back after finishing, he could tell the kid was cold by the way he was shivering. Or maybe it was something else completely, the boy didn't seem to pull away anymore. It was like he wasn't fighting back as much, he was just taking it, every minute of it. "Hm..." He leaned down without warning, and licked the boy's skin. He was testing him just to see how much pressure this little Tunafish could take. Tsuna was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from fighting, or saying something, and keeping something else from behind heard.

That was if it ever escaped at all, he was nervous more then usual around Hibari. 'Kid shouldn't be holding back let's make him cry...' He didn't mean that in the actual tears sense or maybe he did, no one could understand the inner workings of his mind, other then himself. He pulled back and looked at the panting boy, Tsuna whimpered and looked at Hibari with pleading eyes. He hadn't realized what he was doing until well it was later, and he couldn't stop it. He leaned up using his tied hands to push himself up as he captured Hibari's mouth in his. It was a trading of tongues, Tsuna slipping his into Hibari's mouth to toy with his. And Hibari seeming to return the favor even though he was being a bit rough about it. He took this chance to slip his hand down into the boy's boxers.

The only piece of clothing that was left, keeping him away from that one certain part of Tsuna. Or well two certain parts in this case, if he thought about it. "Hibari...wa..." He silenced the boy, a glare and the boy was quiet. He wasn't going to let him get in the way this time. He slipped just one finger down, moving his finger in a circle, he could feel the boy shiver. And he could tell the boy was trying to mouth words and get the right thing out but he couldn't. He slipped his finger into the boy without warning, he hadn't said a thing to him for his own reasons. The boy shivered and cried out, it was just a small cry but he didn't think that was going to happen.

Hibari was messing with him, why was he doing this? Did he get some sick pleasure from doing this, or was it because Tsuna owed him for saving his life. Why would he go and do this though, that wasn't what Hibari had thought he would have done. In Tsuna's mind he was questioning it and yet he liked it, nothing would change that. As far as he was really concerned, he'd just go along with it like that part of him wanted to. Even if he wouldn't say much to Hibari about it.

The raven haired male pressed the finger in deeper, lifting Tsuna up off the ground a little bit. The male's hands were still tied, so he wouldn't be escaping. There was nothing he could do, it was just the way Hibari liked it. "You cannot run Herbivore..." He held the boy in his arms, biting at his neck, watching the blood drip down from the cuts his teeth had left. Just slight cuts nothing more, but the blood was enticing almost. Like it would be drawing out Hibari's inner animal, and he would ravage Tsuna to the very core.

The brunette's eyes drifted over to look at Hibari, that smirk on his face, he was planning something. But what was it, he didn't probably have to wait that long for the response to that. Just a if on a certain cue Hibari had slipped another finger in, licking the blood off of the boy's neck. His eyes held a certain lust in it that wouldn't be dealt with unless someone did something. And Hibari's mind was thinking clearly. This was all part of it, since the very beginning.

He flicked the tonfa that was sitting on the ground next to him, slipping it into Tsuna's boxers to get them off, he smirked as they fell away from the boy leaving him exposed. The slight breeze in the air, seemed to cause another shiver to run through the boy's body as he twitched. "Hmph..." He didn't need to hold his wrists anymore, slipping his free hand to the boy's length, running his hands along it. He smirked, hearing the pleasured cries from the boy, it was no longer him holding back. Tsuna couldn't believe this part of him was surfacing, but it was Hibari making it surface. So in the end he guessed that this was for the best, someone he actually liked doing this to him.

"Hibari..." The boy hissed between his pants, he wasn't saying it out of rage. No it had just seemed to come out as that, because of how it had been said. He stopped and went slower, just to test him maybe. "You call me Kyoya...only here..." He would never let him do that anywhere else, this was one of the only places. The bite marks on the boy's neck, they spoke of Hibari's possession of Tsuna. One last thing he could do, to claim him as his. And he slipped his fingers out to do just that, some warning would probably be nice for Tsuna. But would he really bother to be nice like that.

"will give you one chance...think boy...we go any further it will hurt..." He didn't care really, of course it would, this was no easy task for him. Hibari in his current mindset it was just way to easy, nothing would make him think differently as far as he was concerned.

Tsuna looked to Hibari, and moved away from him, he couldn't really use his hands, but he shove Hibari down. The boy leaned down to use his teeth to remove his clothes. He didn't even act like he was scared of the tonfa. No he just slipped Hibari's shirt off, his tied hands were useless to him here. The boy smirked, and leaned down to take Hibari's zipper into his mouth as he started to undo it. He had a feeling he was going to be shocked what was on the other side of the zipper.

He had to use his teeth to remove the pants, his tongue flicked over Hibari's tip just slightly as he was pulling them off. He didn't think he would get much of a reaction. But Hibari did seem to grunt ever so slightly, just a slight noise and reaction from him, it didn't mean much because he hadn't done much of anything. 'He's...more then I expected...this might hurt...' He just shook away his worries, and moves to position himself over Hibari. He whimpered as it rubbed against him, he wouldn't chicken out here. His eyes meeting Hibari's for just a moment as he slipped down onto Hibari's length. The hiss was a mix of pained whimpered, and a pleasured moan. He would have to adjust, this was his first after all.

Hibari watched the boy, he didn't know if he should feel sorry for him or just finish this up. He would leave it up to the boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, that one boy that didn't seem to know when to quit. This was where it had gone, and now the boy had to finish what he started. Tsuna clenched his fists, and tried to focus, he was struggling to not whimper again, he felt Hibari's hands on his hips as he moved slowly at first. Getting used to Hibari was his first start, but he didn't know why he had waited this long for this to happen.

"Well just gonna sit there or actually do something?" He smirked, he wasn't impatient at all, he just wanted to see how far Tsuna was willing to go. And if he would do it himself at all, or did it seem that Hibari was going to have to get involved. The kid shuddered, and leaned up to press his mouth against Hibari's for just a second, before he pulled away to move slowly on Hibari. He didn't want to hurt himself, but he somehow had a feeling this wasn't going to work out all that well. 'Heh so the kid thinks he can handle it we shall see...' He would let him have his fun as he watched the boy. His eyes were closed, and he was panting just ever so slightly from this. The kid looked like he was slightly pained by it, but he didn't seem to stop.

'Ow...okay it kinda does hurt...' He hissed and cried out when Hibari moved his body against Tsuna, The kid had stopped and that movement from Hibari got him going again. He didn't even have to speak to get him going again, how long could the boy hold out. His eyes looked dazed, or maybe he did in general, but the boy wasn't slowing down, no infact he was speeding up. Just ever so slightly, his hands flat on Hibari's chest, he was sure that his body would be sore. That thought hadn't stopped flowing through his mind but pleasing Hibari and finally speaking his mind through his actions was good enough for him.

Hibari moved his hands up to stop the boy, and flipped him over so the boy wasn't on top of him anymore. He hadn't pulled out of the boy, but set him up on the sand so he was on the bottom. "H...hibari san..." the kid whimpered, it was more of a pleasured one it seemed just by the look on his face. "Heh it won't hurt much boy..." He took his hands and slipped them down to take Tsuna's length into his hands, well one of them. The other hand was still sitting on Tsuna's side as he moved into the boy, taking in each cry that the boy made.

The kid squeaked, he was trying to focus his breathing coming out in short pants, the moans echoed, just from the space they were in. If anyone had heard anything they would have shown up already, plus they had been alone the who time they had checked over this place. Digging his hands into the sand looking for something to grip, he knew this was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. Water dripped from Tsuna's face onto the sand, this did hurt but not that much. He wouldn't show weakness, no not when he wanted this to. He felt a hand wipe the water from his eyes, and looked at Hibari. The other male hadn't stopped thrusting into the boy.

Tsuna shivered, and looked at Hibari, the male just thrusting into him again, slipping his hands over the kids length. It was twitching in his hand, and Tsuna's moans blocked out any thoughts that Tsuna might have had. The kid arched a bit digging his nails more into the ground, this was getting a bit much for him. But he wouldn't tell him to stop, it felt like something he had missed, maybe something to fix that part of him that was broken. His vision had blurred, but the kid just shook it away as if it was nothing.

Hibari smirked, and thrust into the boy once more, just to finish off, the release fell onto the ground. Well the one from Tsuna anyway, Hibari put him down and was only being respectful. No it wasn't that, he would rather have the kid clothed, after all of that. "Heh...don't think I went easy on you boy..." He covered him up and looked out into the darkness, he could have done so much more. But this was no time for such a thing, even in his mind, Tsuna was fast asleep under the jacket. This was going to be a long night for them both they had to get moving before it got any colder out here. Or they missed the boat, it would be bad enough if they did.

He didn't want to be stuck out here for all that time, unless someone knew they were missing by now. 'Hm...enjoy your rest Sawada...you will be walking for awhile tomorrow...' He leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes just resting them for a little bit.

Author notes: Was longer then I expected...and kinda had to force a ending there...sorry...depression hit me and yea...it happens I guess...anyway slightly mature. Next time I'll do better near the end...


	6. Chapter 6

"Getting back to the others should be our concern..."

Chapter 6: Running from the truth or the lies?

Tsuna shivered and sat up, his body was sore and he didn't know why. It was like he couldnt' remember what happened before, but he knew. It was in the back of his mind, he just felt as if something was wrong. Almost like he was sick or something and he didn't know why. He looked around and couldn't see Hibari where was he. Tsuna tried to get up, and his body fell as his vision blurred again. 'Ugh...it's nothing...just ignore it Tsuna...it'll pass..' he pulled himself up and leaned against the wall of the place they were hiding in. "Finally decided to wake up?" Hibari was standing there, watching Tsuna holding the boy's clothes. He had to clean them off and they had just finished drying, it was time they got a move on anyway. If they were going to get back to the boat before it left again. "Get dressed we need to go..." Hibari turned his back to leave TSuna to get dressed.

The boy nodded and slipped the clothes on, he was exhausted and not sure why. Maybe because of last night, or something else that might happen. He wasn't sure, his arm hurt and he could see it was scratched up. But what had he scratched it on. He didn't remember doing that, he just knew he had found it that way and was not happy with it. he would have to keep it wrapped up till he got back to the boat and it could be tended to properly. "I'm ready..." He sighed and rubbed his arm, it was wrapped up in part of his shirt that was torn. At least it would keep it safe and out of harms way hopefully. "Then let's start walking..." Hibari walked ahead of Tsuna, he did make sure he was still following but that was about it. He had nothing else to do, the boy could keep up on his own.

Tsuna knew Hibari knew his way around but he had to keep up with him and not get separated. Because he didn't know his way around here, nor would he know how to find his way if he got lost again. "Hibari w...wait..."Tsuna coughed, and leaned against a tree, his body was so sore. And he didn't want to complain they had been walking for hours now. They didn't seem to be getting any closer, that didn't seem to be a good thing. They had to work fast and do something. Before it got worse, or any hotter, they didn't exactly have much water on them, more like none. Not like they were prepared when they fell from the boat like that. "Fine just a small break..." He looked to the boy and could tell something was up. He seemed to be having difficulty the more they walked.

"Let's just go..." Tsuna coughed, and grabbed the stick walking ahead of Hibari, he felt light headed. He wouldn't let it get to him, no he would keep on walking. He could tell they seemed to be getting closer, Tsuna shook his head and grabbed onto Hibari's arm. "Sit down...you haven't stopped once..." He was making Hibari rest, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his own sleeve. "Hibari you look pale...are you alright?" He could feel the heat rising off of hibari's body, was it like the time he had gotten the cold in school. "It doesn't matter we have to keep going..." Hibari stood up, and Tsuna moved under his arm to help him along even if he didn't want him to.

"We are in this together Hibari..." that was all he said as he kept on walking, moving further and further away from the resting place. He knew he had to take care of Hibari, and it wasn't like the boat could be much further away. He could hear voices, or so he thought but he had a feeling none of them could speak english or japanese. So he just kept on walking, trying to find his way, Hibari was breathing a bit more shallow like now. Which made Tsuna even more worried, would he be alright, this was just like before. And he was so very concerned for him, specially out here in this heat.

~Back on the boat~

Gokudera was walking back and forth, waiting they had to find the tenth, but this wait was killing him. He just wanted to get out there and start looking. "Sit down you walking like that won't help us..." That man that was always following Hibari around was sitting there with the others, he was concerned as well but all they could do was keep calm. And wait till they docked, and hopefully Hibari would have found Tsuna and would be there waiting for them. "We have to go looking for them! Hibari doesn't care about Tenth he'd just leave him out there..." Gokudera was worrying a bit much, Tsuna was a student Hibari cared too much about the school it seemed to let one of the students get hurt. So he wouldn't leave Tsunayoshi behind, Gokudera was just probably not going to realize that anytime soon.

"Just sit down" He pulled the silver haired male down, and leaned back. He knew Hibari was not a fool, all they could was believe in him. 'Get back soon Kyo...' That was all he could do was think that he would, which he probably would. The question was just how long would it take.

~back to Kyoya and Tsuna~

Tsuna was struggling along carrying Hibari, the heat was getting him, he had removed his jacket the one Hibari had given him and wrapped it around his shoulders. His shirt was tied around his waist, and he was relaxing under a tree with Hibari. Well more like he had put Hibari down and was trying to get his fever to go down again. "Hibari san..." Tsuna sighed and looked up he was waiting, they should be here. And just as he thought that he heard voices, and saw Gokudera and the others running towards him. He picked Hibari up and walked towards them, falling into the sand. The heat had finally gotten to him, he made sure that his body hit the ground before Hibari did so he didn't get hurt. "We made it..." His eyes closed as he saw Gokudera fall to his side, he could feel Hibari being lifted off of him.

Gokudera looked to Tsuna and Hibari, he picked Tsuna up let the others handle that annoying bird brat. He was more concerned about Tenth, as he always had been. 'We found you or more of you found us...' The two would be resting in the same area, because he just knew that would be what Tsuna wanted. Even if he hated it, putting the boy in the bed. He moved back to let them look the two boys over. They hadn't been out there for very long, but no doubt the heat had gotten to them. And probably something they might have eaten.

"You should leave...they need peace and quiet. We will inform you when they wake up..." With that they were shoved out of the room and the door was shut behind them. "Sleep well Master...and you as well Tsuna..." He heard the voices, but couldn't reach out and drag them back. Where was Hibari, Tsuna didn't know he was concerned. The older male had seemed almost like he was sick or something. 'Have to wake up!' Tsuna forced himself up, hitting his head against the bar on the bed, he didn't really react he just muttered and rolled around. "ow ow ow ow ow..." Hibari hadn't woken up, but that was not a good sign to Tsuna he was concerned even more now.

He slipped off of his bed, his body had bandages on it, the wounds stung but he didn't care. He grabbed a bowl of water, and sat by Hibari's bed. "I'm sorry..." If he hadn't been so reckless Hibari wouldn't have gotten involved and this wouldn't have happened to him. He wiped his forehead, water falling off his face. He didn't want anyone to see this, it was probably him just being over tired. And after what had happened out there with Hibari, he pulled himself up even though his legs hurt and it was hard to do. "Kyoya Hibari..." He sighed and kissed the black haired skylark, curling up in the bed next to him. He felt the blanket get pulled over him, it didn't seem like anyone was there but he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

In the corner of the room a small glow similiar to Hibari's ring flames formed, and seemed to have a human or animal form. The thing smiled, and vanished back into Hibari's ring. He would rest there for a little bit longer, till it was time for him to surface and reveal himself.

Later that Night~

The black haired boy yawned and rolled over, he was not aware of Tsunayoshi next to him and sat up. He froze when he heard a squeak and felt someone or something move closer to him. Looking down he huffed, seeing it was Tsunayoshi why was he in his bed. Where were they, all he remembered was passing out and then someone lifting him up. Had that been Tsunayoshi bringing him back here. He had asked for the help, and just wanted to shove him away. After what had happened on the island he didn't know if he could. He covered the boy up with the blanket again, and just settled back down. He didn't think much of moving, though Tsunayoshi seemed to move closer and rest on his chest.

"Hm...too close..." He muttered but didn't shove him away and just closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Tomorrow he would have to do something, Tsuna was his after all. Even if he didn't wish to admit it, he wouldn't be able to look at that boy the same. Even if he was annoying, and Hibari had a thing about being in crowded places. With that the two were asleep against curled up like they were brothers or something more. Though if he was asked, Hibari would deny it.

Only Tsuna needed to be the one to know and even that was something he wasn't sure he wanted.

A knock seemed to interrupt his sleep though, Tsuna was still curled up at his side. Who was knocking at this time, the door was opening and Tsuna had moved back over into his bed. Without Hibari even saying he should, the boy seemed to either know what he was thinking or he was just sleep walking. "Tenth?" It was Gokudera, that boy really didn't know when to quit did he. Where was that sister of his when she was needed, Hibari just acted like he was asleep. He didn't need anything from them, nor would he ask for anything. He just wanted to get some sleep. And maybe some alone time with Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He was sitting with the blanket pulled up to his waist, looking to Gokudera with a tired expression. "Shouldn't you be sleeping..." His voice seemed like he was in pain, or just exhausted. Maybe something else was wrong right, but he looked in Tsuna's eyes and knew not to push it. "I was...just checking on you..." He smiled, and coughed weakly, his hand clutching his chest. It hurt some and he just wanted to rest, go back and curl up with Hibari. It was comfortable there, not that he would tell anyone that did they need to know what he did with him.

"I'm alright just exhausted...please let me sleep Gokudera-kun..." He leaned back on the bed, his head started to hurt but he just gave a slight nod. "Sleep Well Tenth..." he moved out of the room to shut the door again, leaving them to rest. He looked to the other faces that were watching him, the rest of the guardians and Kyoko along with Haru. "he's just tired...he said let him rest and he'd be out and about tomorrow hopefully..." That was pretty much what he had said, but Tsuna seemed to be overly exhausted. That was not good, with how he was feeling or where he had been.

"The rest of you should go back to sleep...let them rest...and come back tomorrow..." A person in a white lab coat wandered out of the room next to where Tsuna and Hibari slept. "But!"Lambo started to get loud and annoying again, and the doctor just got frustrated. "take the loud cow kid and get out of here...before I toss you out myself..." With that he turned and walked away shutting his door behind him, this was getting annoying. Way too many loud kids, maybe it would have been better to go on a hiking trip instead. But Sei had insisted they be here for personal reasons.

"Get up enough sleeping for you..." he pinched the boy's cheeks to wake him up, and tossed the blanket onto the floor. This kid had been sleeping all day since they had arrived here. "Ugh i'm up...ow...that hurts...ya know!" he looked up to see the person glaring at him, and just rubbed his eyes. He put his feet on the floor it was cold, but he had to get up after sleeping most of the day. He was out here for a reason and couldn't let his thoughts get clouded.

"You only have so much time before they act...that man's dying will right..." Sei looked at the blanket, the Ninth...he knew his mission. If he failed, then he was a fool for even thinking he had any skills. Touching the silver necklace around his neck the wings on either side glower for a moment pulling back to reveal a stone. 'The power of the mist...or the cloud...the sky...so many elements...Which one to test...next...' He slipped into his uniform without getting his bandages being torn or destroyed. That was how it was more over now.

He just tied the mask over his mouth and sighed, knowing he was putting himself into a more dangerous place since his wounds hadn't healed from Hibari's fight. "Don't push it...remember can't have you dying yet..." The doctor moved to give him a medicine like thing, the boy swallowed it and cracked his neck walking to the door. "Wish me luck...I won't let them fall..." He had made that promise right and he had to keep it, if he didn't he would feel even worse then he did before.

The door shut quietly behind him, and he smirked walking towards the room where Lambo, I-pin and those two girls were fast asleep. 'Sorry Lambo...but I need bait...' The boy leaned down and grabbed Lambo, and I-pin slipping a note under the pillow for the two girls. He sprinkled something over the two of them it would keep them asleep and out of this for now. He didn't need to undo it till he had what he wanted. Getting all the guardians and Tsunayoshi in one place was key. Before something bad happened and it was interrupted, he knew that the dark ones were following. It happened to be only a matter of time before they found him, and either took his power or something like that.

"This shouldn't take long~" He slipped the two sleeping kids into the box he had, it would at least keep them stored and out of sight but not kill them. "They should be waking up right about now..." He heard the scream as he pushed the box into his room, motioning for his fox to sit on it. "Don't move...till I say so..."

~Haru and Kyoko's room~

The scream had jolted Gokudera, Tsuna, and the other guardians minus Hibari out of the sleep they were in. Hibari just stirred hearing Tsuna move, he was trying to ignore it. "Come on Hibari..." He slipped on his shoes and dragged Hibari out of the bed racing to Kyoko's room. "What's the screaming about!" He looked to see only Kyoko and Haru, where was Lambo and I-pin they had been in here right. "Someone took Lambo and I-pin!" Kyoko held out the note to Tsuna, who had Hibari and the others looking at him.

Hello you little guardians and Tenth...

It seems that I have something you want...the next stop on your little vacation I will be waiting at the mountain. The rings will not help you...this is a strength of your own will that will bring you here. Just to mention if you fail I'm taking the rings all of them...so try not to fail...

The lives of those children are in your hands...it's about time we ended this. Before something else happens prove to me you are the right one to be the Vongola.

This note will burn...would drop it if I were you. Tsunayoshi Sawada...

The name had appeared just as the paper started to burn, purple flames like Hibari's soon engulfed the paper. Leaving the floor as it always been. The only thing that said something had been there was a simple scorch mark. In the shape of S, the boy who gave the letter did things like this. It was just his style, till he got caught then he changed and did something to trick people. Tsuna looked between the others and to Kyoko and Haru. "We have to find them... We have no choice..." He tried to take another step and fell back against Hibari, his eyes closed. The wounds were reacting again from being out there, but there was truly little choice.

"we should be stopping there in about one hour...be prepared then...this might be another fight..."Tsuna looked down at where Lambo and I-pin had been sleeping, to think someone had gone after them. What reason would they have, whoever this person was, had it been the one who had attacked him before. Did he know them, or was it someone that he didn't know at all. There was only so much they could do or say. "Tenth..." His vision snapped to Gokudera, and he just waved trying to smile. He had to go take a walk just to think and relax some. As he walked away from the others, he had a feeling Hibari was following him. But he looked back and he wasn't there it had to be his imagination.

That night on the beach meant nothing after all, why was he letting it get to him. They had just been out of it right, and he was nothing to Hibari now. 'Don't let it go to your head...' He leaned against the chair and sat down looking at the water. He felt sick, even if he was one to seasick on things like this, he didn't think that was it. "Tsuna you are thinking about that cow and the little girl..." Yamamoto was standing behind him, looking out over the sea. "They are strong...let's just find them..." Tsuna stood up and stumbled but shook his head. He knew they would get there.

It was only a matter of time, since the boat seemed to be stopping he was waiting to get off of it. And get out of here, nothing would help him if he didn't. "Tsuna..." the boy was already gone and far away from Yamamoto. As if he didn't feel bad about this already, but things were just getting complicated yet again."Are you ready to go..." Tsuna looked over the others they were waiting for all of this to end. The boat to stop, Tsuna's mind was spinning with what might be happening to I-pin and the others.

"Let's go! the mountain right..." He looked around for Hibari and spotted him walking towards them, he only stopped by Tsuna's side. 'Hibari...thank you...' He walked off the boat, waiting for the others to follow him. He could only hope that I-pin and the others would be able to hold on until then. Nothing was going to make his mind set change but he was really really stuck here. It was only a matter of time before things went all to hell again. 'So much for this being a vacation...'

He looked up to the mountain, and thought he saw something floating down, it was a white blood stained feather. "What is that..." Hibari grabbed the feather from him, he had seen it before when he had fought Sei. This wasn't good then, if that was who he thought it was. "Hibari?" Tsuna touched his arm, and wondered what he was thinking. He just shook his head and kept walking as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. 'What is he thinking...' But Tsuna followed after him, wondering what was up with him.

~up above them on the mountain~

"Hm...they really think I'd make it that easy...I was told not to kill...but never said I couldn't play..." He waved his hand the fox wandering over to him. "Well Tsuki looks like i need you to act as me...fight them...you can do that right..." He held the box weapon out to Tsuki watching as the creature's form changed. It was like looking at his double, but one difference the eyes were covered, a wound he had since a child. So not that they would really notice the difference, it was just part of the plan all along as it always had been.

"Yes master..." the look a like jumped down and seemed to use the flames to float. They knew how to use the power they had, it was time to find the group.

~The Group~

They stopped hearing something, it was as if they were being watched. Hibari had his weapon out and looked around, there was something moving towards them. "You think you can run away from me~ Or you thought I'd go easy on you..."He smirked and jumped down his sword clashing with Hibari's weapon, those tonfa's wouldn't stand a chance against him. "Hibari!" Tsuna tried to jump to his aid only to have Hibari glare at him. "Don't you have to save that little cow...now go! don't get in my way..."Ryohei looked between Hibari and Tsuna before going to stand by Hibari's side.

"Go Sawada! We can handle this to the extreme!" Ryohei hadn't changed, and it was like he and Hibari had a better relationship then most. It almost made Tsuna jealous but he didn't have time to think of that. They had to move quickly and get out of here before that person stopped them whoever they were. One of Sei's people, or that person in itself, Hibari had a reason to fight with them.

He kicked the tonfa and slammed his sword into Ryohei, jumping back away from them. The real Sei was watching this fight from a distance, keeping his eye one the others as well. A map, almost like a digital one, appeared right next to him it had little marks on it that had names. It was one for each one of the members on this island, he knew where they were at all times, and there was no way of hiding. Sei could see the battles as they happened and was taking notes, pulling the goggles over his eyes. 'Show me the strength that the Ninth believed in so much...'

~the fight with Hibari and the kitty version of Sei~

Sei tossed Ryohei aside, the sun guardian would heal but that would give him just enough time to deal with Hibari. "Show me if you have improved~" He jumped back to avoid a strike, his clothes had barely gotten cut. 'meow that's going to bruise ;-;...' The cat had a thing to keep to it's master and just lunged to attack again biting Hibari's arm. It did seem Hibari had improved because he punched the boy back. He didn't have time ot move before he hit the rock. 'Ugh...cat...always letting them get the better of you...' He started to type something, and the cat and weapon started to flicker and vanish.

"Well it seems you got past the first obstacle...but your friends are in danger..." He smirked and looked to the cave they had gone into. It was starting to shake if they didn't get out fast enough it would trap them in. Then it was up to Hibari and Ryohei to get them out. "Better hurry I'll be waiting ma...Hibari..." The boy had almost said something else he didn't mean to say.

"It's only a matter of time before they reach me...ugh...best be prepared...this is only the start..." He leaned back and watched them, not sure at all why Ninth had picked this annoying group. Or the two sleeping in the box, what did they have to do with this it was not a game for kids.

Ryohei stood up cracking his back, he had mostly healed from the fight the question was going on further and trying to get to whoever that kid was. "Did you know that person they knew you..." Hibari just ignored him and started to walk again, more like taking off into a run. "We should keep moving...dont' you want to save them..." Hibari could truly careless but he was at least concerned about Tsuna. He just never bothered to speak of that it was only the matter of getting to them.

~The cave~

Tsuna and the others had just been walking along like it was nothing, seeming to make progress. They hadn't gotten lost yet so that was a start. But the cave started to shake, and a part holding Tsuna and Gokudera collapsed bringing them down with it. "Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to get to them but he couldn't unless he jumped, he had to keep going find Lambo and I-pin. "Just find Lambo and I-pin we will meet you there..." Tsuna tried to bring up his flames, but his body hurt. The day before hadn't helped them, he had to try. Forcing his flames to surface he grabbed Gokudera and shielded him from the rocks as they fell, it was as if the flames had formed a barrier.

"Tenth!" He looked up to see him collapse onto him, coughing and clutching his chest again. '...don't please don't...' He had a feeling the tenth was pushing his body way too hard. "I...I'm fine we have to keep going..." He tried to pick himself up it wasn't that he was weak. No he had to get to I-pin and Lambo, forcing his flames to work though when they might not have been supposed to was doing something to him. A lot more then it should have, he was just not sure what to say next.

"Gokudera...Let's go..."Tsuna grabbed his hand and started to walk they were lost, this cave thing would have to get them somewhere. Not that he knew where they would go, but he had to at least try. He was more then prepared for a fight other then his lack of energy, Tsuna was hoping Hibari and Yamamoto had made it out in one piece. Hopefully anyway he didn't know there was only so much he could have thought would have happened.

~Yamamoto~

He hadn't moved from where Tsuna and the others had fallen for a few seconds but the cave was still falling he had to move. They would be alright, the flames that made the cave glow had to be Tsuna's. Did that mean they were alright most likely with those two it usually did. "Where ...let's see the cave...and where they should be..." He stepped out into the light, covering his eyes, it was bright out here but where exactly was here. "So you found me...but you are alone Rain Guardian..." Sei moved from where he was sitting to glare at the Rain guardian. This was not part of his plan, it was supposed to be Hibari who had shown up first, but all in due time.

"It seems you are the lucky one out of them...show me what you can do..." Sei flicked his hand and the scythe appeared in his hand. He had his way of making weapons, this was just another one of the weapons he box weapons had. They didn't last for long most of them shattered, because he was supposed to be a host for the weapons not fighting with them. The boy didn't have his master to use them, and this was a test for them. The boy rushed Yamamoto skipping to the side to avoid his slice. "You have to be faster then that to catch me..."

He sensed something to his right and jumped back to avoid it, the tonfa sliced into his shoulder. "ugh! damn..." He fell back and the cat jumped in front of him hissing at them. "So that other you it was your box weapon..." Yamamoto looked to the direction from where the tonfa wielder had come. It did seem this was going to be a somewhat interesting fight after all.

"So you are all here...besides Tenth and Gokudera...pathetic..." He huffed, and moved to touch a button on the data screen sitting next to him. 'Tsuna...hmph...' He moved as the two of them dropped next to him, Tenth was coughing and held up by Gokudera. He might have picked a time too soon to do this, but he had no choice. "You are pathetic...I'll give those brats back...to you...But i'm taking Lambo's ring..." He grabbed the ring from the brat, and pulled the chain with Hibari's ring on it out. It was the older Hibari's cloud ring, but no one needed to know that.

"Get stronger if you want to beat me Or they will kill you." He snapped his fingers the cat appearing on his shoulder. Jumping off the rock, he was followed fast behind by Hibari, there was nothing he could do. He jumped back a explosion knocking him off his feet. "Ugh! I knew you'd show up Tenth go! take your team and get out of here now!" He put up a barrier, it was weak and was shattering the more he tried to fight. "But!" He looked to that boy, he still had lambo's ring they couldnt' let him just die either.

"Yamamoto grab him we are going now!" Sei felt hands around his shoulder and struggled against them. He had to stop them but it seemed that when he was dropped on the bed they were back on the boat. "Why didn't you just leave me alone." He wrapped the sealing chains around the rings again to make sure they couldn't be sensed.

"Tenth said you had to be alive after all you tried to help us and you have Lambo's ring." Sei put his hand on his chest, and looked at them, so that was why. "Yea okay so what are you going to do to me now." He leaned against the wall looking over them wondering what they would do.

He had attacked them, but the look on the faces said nothing to him. "Let's discuss that later for now all of you rest some" he moved to get Tsuna out of the room, and the others soon followed to rest besides Hibari. "What are you boy...there is something about you?" Hibari leaned down and put the tonfa to his throat, Sei just laughed and shoved him away.

"why don't you use that brain and find out." Sei walked away from Hibari with not much of another word. He didn't need to talk to some annoying brat who couldn't even beat him. The boy's master was much stronger then this version. There had to be a reason for why his strength had suddenly changed.

Author Notes: Well um this is how it is...and things are just that and yada yada yada. Gonna probably ask a certain person to look over these...well this one or some others I don't know cause yea. I want help just shy and shizz. Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories even if they have some mistakes in them.


End file.
